Me and you, we are together forever
by Jadok
Summary: A little story about Yuzu and Mei normal problems... Now Mei will have to deal whit the childish Yuzu and Yuzu will have to deal whit the forcing Mei.


**Hello guys.. this is my first fanfiction and I'm portuguese.  
Hope you enjoy and please correct my grammar.**

One day I saw something that I didn't want to see... it was something very unpleasant for me. She was kissing Mei, my little sister, and it was something unforgettable. I was so angry that I would be able to cry forever because I didn't know what to think or what to do.

My legs were moving for themselves and when I knew, I was already home, I went to the kitchen and heard someone opening the door, it was Mei! I started thinking about that heart-breaking kiss but, immediately I cleaned all about it and asked Mei "What do you want for dinner?", there was no answer. Maybe she saw me running away or she didn't want to talk. I felt something grabbing me from behind, she was laughing and then said "Got you", it felt like she wasn't in her habitual mood, she was really happy and that gave me chills.

Some moments later we were already eating at the dinning table and then I tried to start a conversation "How was school today?", she didn't answer again, it was like she wasn't paying attention to the real world. I got up and cleaned my dish, then I went upstairs and undressed to put on my pajama. I went to bed and shut my eyes. It was dark and then I heard some soft words "What happened?", in a sudden I got up and saw Mei staring at me. "What do you want?" I asked. "You were crying" she said whit a worried expression. "It was nothing... I j-just don't feel well." I got up and started walking to the bathroom when I felt an hand pushing me back "You are crying because you don't feel well?", "If you really what to know... N-No, I just can't continue like this." I ran away from home crying and went to Harumin's house.

I was already inside her home when she started speaking "Why did you run away from home?", "I can't take it no more, Mei treats me like a toy most of the times and then she is all happy and I don't know what to do anymore!". I started crying in Harumin's arms and felt an hand patting my head "I think I know what it is. You need to talk whit her about your feelings." I was surprised when I heard what Harumin said, it made me realize that I was being to childish. "Can I sleep at your home today?", "Yes" she answered.

The next morning I was already at school and hiding from Mei. I ran to the classroom when the bell rang. I saw Mei, her expression was serious as always, she turned her head and our gaze met for a sudden, my heart started beating fast. I fell asleep during the class and when I woke up I saw a note in front of me 'Meet me at the student council room when you read this. ~Aihara Mei'

I was in front of the student council room when I heard Mei saying "Enter". I opened the door and entered the room when Mei was standing in front of her desk "Why did you call me here?", "I want to know why did you run away from home when we were talking". I approached her and said "Why don't you stop joking around whit me?... I-I'm-I'm serious about you and you keep joking whit my feelings." I started crying again. It was impossible for me not to cry when I'm in these situations whit Mei.  
Mei was staring at me whit a surprised expression in her face. I realized what I said was really stupid and then I tried to run away when she pushed me against her and kissed me. When I was being turned on I pushed her away and screamed "STOP IT!", Mei hugged me and whispered in my hear "I won't let you go if you don't tell me what it is"."You were kissing Himeko and you were so happy after that. I just don't know what is what anymore. What do you think of me? Why do you keep doing this to me!?".

After some moments I ran away because she wasn't answering me and she was whit a shocking expression on her face.

One day passed and I slept again at Harumin's house. The bell from her house rang, Harumin went to open the door and Mei was standing there. I immediately went upstairs when Harumin grabbed me and pushed me against Mei, I was trying to resist but Mei was stronger than me "We are going home." said Mei.

When we were in our bedroom I went to bed and closed my eyes trying to forget about what happened. Mei hugged me from behind but I didn't react, it was the first time I wasn't reacting to Mei's actions. She softly whispered "Can you stop running away from me when I'm talking to you?". I didn't answer but I was thinking about too many things 'Why are you saying that just now? Can you just answer my questions?'.  
"Do you want me to answer your questions? I thought about them all day." I suddenly turned around and my eyes met Mei's eyes. I started blushing "Yes, I want you to answer them.". Mei started kissing me whit her soft lips and I followed her steps. When she stopped kissing me she said "I wasn't joking whit you. When you saw Himeko and me kissing, she was forcing me to. And please... don't run away from me anymore." I smiled at her and hugged her. It might be one of the best nights I ever had whit her, it was really comfortable to stay in that calming position whit her, she was hugging me back and patting my head. I fell asleep when I dreamed about her saying "I love you".

**Well guys, I hope my grammar wasn't that bad and I hope you enjoyed my story... I know it was pretty short. If you guys liked it I will try to make new ones when I have new ideas.**


End file.
